TWISTED DESTINY
by Rod G
Summary: A DUNGEONS & DRAGONSSAILOR MOON crossoverWhat happens when Hank and Sheila trade places with Darien and Serena?Find out here!revised in chapters
1. PROLOGUE

TWISTED DESTINY  
(A DUNGEONS & DRAGONS/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER)  
by  
ROD G.  
(Disclaimer:All characters other than Zedath,Kazyne,Vardos and the Seedrans  
are the property of their respective copyright holders.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A tower rose above green mist.A tower made of a dark purple crystalline material.  
Inside a slender young man with long lavender hair who wore a dark green robe which complemented his frame was  
adressing two others.One was a young woman with long white hair who wore a skintight suit of black and red with   
white trim.The other was a young grey haired man who wore green tight pants,red boots and a black sleeveless   
vest with yellow trim.  
"Well,"said the robed one."Did you manage to obtain the Heart of Light?Kazyne?Vardos?"  
"We tried,Lord Zedath,"said Kazyne,the white haired woman.  
"But something unexpected happened,"said Vardos,the grey haired man.  
"What exactly happened?"Zedath asked.  
"It split into two and somehow went beyond our reach,"Kazyne said."We both followed each half's trail."  
"One piece went to a planet called Earth,while the other went to a world in another dimension with four suns  
I believe its inhabitants call it . . . the Realm,"Vardos said."We thought you should know."  
"I see,"Zedath said."In order to achieve my glorious destiny,I must have the Heart of Light!Kazyne,you will head to  
Earth,and Vardos,you will head to this Realm.I will give both of you whatever resources you need to accomplish  
your mission.Whoever finds his or her half of the Heart first will join the other to find the remaining half.Once both  
halves are completed,I will claim what is meant to be mine.Now go!"  
And with that,Zedath dismissed both Kazyne and Vardos,leaving him alone.  
He thought to himself,"For all I know,the effect of each half could be unpredictable to say the least,but Kazyne  
nd Vardos had better not fail me or they will regret it."  
Then his eyes glowed an ominous red.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  



	2. I

I  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy walked up to Serena's house.She thought to herself that Serena could sleep late today,this being the first day of  
summer vacation.Had it not been for Amy's tutoring,Serena would be right now in Summer school.As it was,Serena  
had barely squeezed by.  
A woman who Amy recognized as Serena's mother walked out the door.  
"Oh,Amy,"she said,"if you're to see Serena,she's still asleep.Listen,I'll be out for most of the day,her father and  
Sammy went fishing this morning.if you two are going out,be sure to lock up behind you and don't forget the key."  
"Yes,ma'am,"said Amy.  
Amy soon entered the house.She was greeted by a cat with dark fur and a gold crescent on her forehead.  
"Luna!"  
"Hello,Amy,"Luna said."I haven't gone up to Serena's room yet,but I'll bet that she's sleeping away as usual."  
"That's Serena for you!"Amy said.  
Amy and Luna were about to enter Serena's room,but before they could say so much as a "Wake up,sleepyhead",  
they stood at the doorway,stunned by what they saw.The girl they saw on the bed wore Serena's pajamas but she  
had red hair and freckles on her face.As soon as the girl woke up,Amy and Luna went out of her sight while she  
was looking around.  
"Bobby?Hank?Where are . . . you?"She could hardly believe her eyes at her surroundings.As for Luna and Amy,  
they had never heard those names before.  
"Diana?Presto?Uni?Eric?"A growing look of fear was in her eyes.  
"Where am I?"She asked,looking as the though she could break down at any minute."I . . .I don't want to be . . .  
a. . . a . . . ALONE!" Then she began to sob.  
"Poor girl,"said Amy."She seems scared.Maybe we should talk to her."  
"Are you sure?"Luna asked."It seems rather risky to me.Besides we don't know what she did to Serena."  
"I don't think she knows any more than we do,Luna."Amy replied."Hopefully we can find out."Amy then entered the  
room and the red-haired girl,still with tears in her eyes,was surprised to see her.  
"Don't be scared,"Amy said."While I don't know what you're doing here,maybe I can help you in some way.What's  
your name?"  
The girl paused for a while before answering.  
"Sheila."  
"Hi,Sheila.I'm Amy."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the first three suns rose over the Realm,four familiar figures were awake.Five,counting a certain little unicorn.  
"So,"Eric started as he polished his shield."Anybody for breakfast?I'm so hungry,I could eat a unicorn."When Uni heard  
this,she let out a shocked braying.For his part,Bobby was not amused.  
"What did you say?"  
"Hey!I'm only kidding about the eating unicorns part!"The Cavalier said.  
Presto tried to produce some breakfast from his hat and almost wound up getting buried in a mountain of waffles."Anybody  
got syrup?"The young Magician asked.  
"Man,Presto!"Diana said."There's enough waffles here to feed Texas!Say,are Hank and Sheila awake yet?"  
"Not yet,"Eric said."I'll go wake 'em."  
He then went to a tree where a female figure draped in a familiar cloak and short dress slept.The Cavalier then called  
out,"Hey,Sleeping Beauty!Get up!"  
What he saw when he was next to her made him pause.  
"Eric,is she okay?"Diana asked.  
"Well,"Eric said,"unless she dyed her hair blonde and stuck two meatballs in it,I don't think that's Sheila."The others went  
to where the Cavalier was and saw in a nearby tree an unfamiliar figure wearing a familiar garb.  
"And since when does Hank have black hair?"Presto asked.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unknown to all involved,on each world,Vardos and Kazyne had already had bases of operations.On Earth,Kazyne was  
perparing to find her half of the Heart of Light,fully aware that,on the Realm,Vardos was preparing to do the same.  
Such was their loyalty to Lord Zedath.On each world,they each took a silvery sphere no larger than a ball bearing  
"Now it's time to begin,"said Kazyne.  
"I shall let nothing stop me,"said Vardos and he began to laugh."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  



	3. II

II  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the temple which was in her grandfather's charge,Raye eyed Sheila with puzzlement.Amy,who had brought her  
here,was sitting between Mina and Lita.Luna was at one corner alongside Artemis,a white cat who,like her had a  
crescent on his forehead.  
"If Amy's right,"said Luna,"this Sheila may have been the victim of some strange power of which we know nothing  
about."  
"Maybe,"Artemis said."All I know is,without Serena,there's no Sailor Moon to lead the Scouts."  
At that moment,Raye stood up."There's only one way to find out the truth about this girl."Raye then turned to the  
flame behind her and began to chant.Images began to appear in the flame,the faces of six youngsters and Sheila's  
face was among them.The other five,she knew very well.  
"That's my little brother Bobby,"she said as she pointed at the youngest,"and that's Hank,Diana,Presto and Eric."  
The image then shifted to an amusement park,then to the six as they climbed aboard a car in a ride filled with  
monsters."That's the Dungeons & Dragons ride,"she said."Before we knew it,we were transported to this world  
called the Realm."Again the image shifted and a little unicorn appeared."That's Uni.Bobby kind of made her his  
pet."The flame then showed a little man in a red robe."That's Dungeon Master!He's kind of good,although Eric  
doesn't like his riddles or the way he appears and disappears."Again the image shifted,this time the visage of  
a fearsome looking being emerged.Sheila gasped as she recognized him."T-that's Venger!Dungeon Master   
called him the force of evil."  
The girls could barely know what to make of all this.  
Sheila continued,"Dungeon Master gave each of us a magical weapon.Bobby got a club which could shatter  
anything it hit,Hank,a bow which could fire energy arrows,Diana,a pole which could extend to any length,  
Presto got a hat which could produce anythin,but not always what he wanted.Eric got a shield which nothing  
could penetrate.As for me,I got a cloak which could render me invisible."  
Mina looked at Lita.For her part,Amy merely listened to her two friends and teammates.  
"What will we tell Darien?"Mina asked of Lita."What will happen when he finds out that Serena is gone and  
this girl took her place?"  
"But,"Sheila began again."For all I know,they're all still in the Realm.And . . . and I don't know how to  
reach them.Anything could have happened to them"She looked downcast.  
"Well,Sheila,"Raye said."You can stay in the temple for awhile."  
"Thanks."Sheila said,managing a weak little smile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?"Bobby demanded in anger,his club held high.As far as he was  
concerned,it was bad enough that Sheila disappeared,but for this girl to show up wearing her outfit . . .  
"Hey!"The blonde cried out."Watch it with that thing,you viking pipsqueak!"  
"Cool it you two!"The young man in the Ranger's garb spoke."I assure you,neither she nor I had anything  
to do with what happened to your friends.Trust me,we're just as puzzled by all this as you are."  
"Just for the sake of arguement,"said Diana."Let's say that you're telling the truth,what then?"  
Eric could only roll up his eyes in dismay.  
"At the very least,"Presto added."You could tell us your names."  
"I'm Darien and this here is Serena."  
While they talked,a huge eagle had landed and was staring hungrily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While this conversation went on,Vardos was getting reacquainted with the Realm and its inhabitants.He   
was here before,when he followed half of the Heart of Light.He realized that it landed somewhere in this  
world but did not know where.While he was there he found many things.The one called Venger,he decided,  
could prove to be incovenient at best.Certainly he would not allow one such as Venger to interfere with  
his search.The dragon Tiamat would also prove to be a problem.Vardos had also heard of this Dungeon  
Master and regarded him as an unpredictable element.Vardos then noticed a small signpost pointing to  
a distant village.Perhaps he would find the Heart half there.He then threw the silvery sphere to the  
ground.  
"Arise,my Seedran!"  
A glow surrounded the sphere,then it began to grow and change into an armored humanoid figure,  
undeniably female.She had long dark green hair,a pale blue face and blank purple eyes.The armor she  
wore was red and purple in color.  
"Go,Jyldah!"Vardos said."Go and wreak havoc!Find me the Heart half!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Earth,a youth with blond hair was walking.Sheila would have recognized him as  
Hank,for it was indeed he.When he awoke this morning,he found himself in a bed within an   
apartment building.He had no idea what had happened to him and for all he knew,the others were  
all still in the Realm.All he could do now was ponder what to do next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unknown to him and a good distance from where he was,Kazyne had just thrown her sphere to the  
ground.  
"Arise,my Seedran!"  
As in the Realm,Kazyne's sphere had changed form,but this one was male.He had thick blond hair and  
a not unattractive face with two black orbs where the eyes should be.His garb was a crazy quilt of  
colors and he had hairy oversized claws in place of hands.He started to grin.As he did,he sported two  
sharp fangs.  
"Find me the Heart half,Fyros!"Kazyne demanded."Let nothing stop you!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  



	4. III

III  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Amy,Raye,Lita and Mina were walking to the shopping center.What they saw back at the temple  
was still fresh in their minds and they had all reached the same conclusion.  
"Like Artemis said,"Mina spoke first."Without Serena,well,let's face it,there's no Sailor Moon."  
"Well it's not like she was such a capable leader,"Raye said.  
"I'm worried about Sheila,"Amy added."After all that time in the Realm,coming back to Earth but in an  
unfamiliar city may prove to be a bit unsettling for her,and with her friends still in the Realm . . . "  
"Amy's right,"Lita said."But there isn't much we can do about it,now can we?"  
"At least Luna and Artemis are keeping her company,"Mina added."So,all we can do now is . . ."  
All of a sudden,a strange commotion in the distance caught their attention.a commotion that caused   
several people to flee.  
"Whatever's happening,we may have to to deal with it,"Raye said."Let's go!"  
Upon rreaching the scene of the disturbance they noticed a strange man using his hands to sweep  
away whatever was in his path.The four girls went into action.  
"MARS POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
With that,the four Sailor Scouts went into action.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'd offer you breakfast,but a big eagle made off with it a few seconds ago."Presto said.Then Serena  
got to her knees and began to wail.  
"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . .I didn't get any!It's not fair!This wasn't the way I wanted to start my   
summer vacation!"Serena's wailing was too much for Eric to bear.  
"You think you're the only one with problems?Think again,sister!We've been stuck in this crazy world for who  
knows how long!You think it's a picnic being chased by dragons,orcs,trolls and evil wizards,especially ONE very  
evil wizard who wants to grab our weapons in order to rid himself of one big nasty dragon with five heads?  
I don't think so!"  
"Greetings,my young friends."  
A familiar voice rang out.Serena stopped wailing,much to Eric's relief,which did not last long.  
"Oh,not him again!"Eric declared.  
"Who's the munchkin in the robe?"Serena asked.  
"That's Dungeon Master."Diana answered.  
"I don't suppose you know how we got here,do you?"Darien asked.  
"You two have somehow taken the place of the ones who are supposed to be here,"Dungeon Master said,"through  
some means that I cannot undo.However,I can tell all of you this:There is a new evil in the Realm.whose powers  
may prove to be equal to Venger's."  
"What do you expect us to do?"Asked Serena.  
"Upon reflection,"Dungeon Master said,"an obstacle may be removed."  
"There he goes again!"Eric replied in an exasperated tone of voice."Listen,DM!Why don't you just give us a straight . . . "  
The gnomish mystic was nowhere in sight.As always,this sort of thing irritated Eric.  
"Does he do that often?"Serena asked."Dungeon Master,I mean."  
"I'm afraid so,"Diana replied.  
"Well,"Darien said,"we better find ourselves a village."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elsewhere in the Realm,within a dark foreboding palace,Venger sat in his throne,his mood grimmer than usual.  
"I can sense a new prescence,"he said to himself."One of great power."  
Venger then rose up."Shadowdemon!"  
the black wraith who served Venger loyally swooped up to him.  
"I await your command,sire."   
"You and I must find out just who would come to this world,"Venger said."And with such power."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. IV

IV  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
At the temple,Sheila's only companions were Luna and Artemis.Sheila,for her part,was getting accoustumed   
to the idea of two talking cats.Still,she decided,they weren't bad company.  
"I must say,Sheila,"Luna said."You're taking this a bit well.At least,as well as can be expected."  
"Well,Luna,"Sheila replied."I've been on a world with dragons,wizards,unicorns and all sorts of magic,  
so I suppose a couple of talking cats isn't hard to swallow.At least around here anyway."  
Suddenly a strange glow appeared before the girl and the cats.Within was a majestic looking spirit of a  
woman who Luna and Artemis recognized.  
"Queen Serenity!" Artemis exclaimed.  
"Who?"Sheila asked.  
"Greetings,dear child,"the Queen of the Moon spoke."I understand that some force caused you to trade  
places with my daughter.Now it has become necessary for you to fufill her role here.Let Luna explain  
it all for you."  
Luna stood in front of Sheila.Then a glow emanated from the crescent in her forehead and a beam shot out  
to Sheila's mind.Suddenly she began to see visions of ages ago . . . images of a magnificent kingdom on  
the Moon,ruled by the woman she knew as Queen Serenity.Sheila also saw a young girl who,she  
realized,was her daughter,Princess Serena.She saw this kingdom under attack by evil forces from a place  
called the Negaverse,led by the malevolent Queen Beryl.She then saw four girls-princesses from Mars,  
Mercury,Jupiter and Venus-whom she knew as the girls who took her in.They made a valiant stand,but  
were overwhelmed by Beryl's forces.Also defending the Moon Kingdom was a black haired young man  
called Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom,which had already fallen to the Negaverse.Sheila then saw the  
Queen sacrifice her life to save her daughter by imprisioning Beryl's forces within a crystal,then sending  
her daughter,Darien,the four girls and the two cats to this era with no memory of the Moon Kingdom.  
Eventually,Beryl and her forces broke free from their prison,and Serena,with no memory of her past  
and living the life of an average-some would say,below average,due to her clumsiness-schoolgirl,wound  
up becoming Sailor Moon.Soon enough,the other Sailor Scouts emerged and helped her defeat Queen   
Beryl and save the world.  
Queen Serenity's spirit then said,"Now that you understand,dear child,I bestow this upon you."  
She offered Sheila a pendant,familiar looking only to Luna.  
"With this pendant,"the queen said,"you can become Sailor Moon."  
"M-me?"Sheila asked."A-are you sure you want me to do this?"  
"I see no other alternative,"replied Queen Serenity."Have faith in yourself and you will prevail."  
"And I'll guide you,Sheila,"Luna said."Just do your best,that's all we ask."  
Sheila paused for a minute or two.  
"Well,I'll try."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The village of Stone Gully was not a very remarkable one.The four Young Ones and Uni,with  
Darien and Serena bringing up the rear,were already walking to a tavern.There they found a table.  
Eric had manged to order bacon and eggs,which the owner happened to have.Serena had sat down  
and exhaled.  
"Whew!I haven't walked so much in my life!My blisters have blisters!"It was not long before she  
turned to Darien.  
"I don't think they like us very much,do they,Darien?"She asked.  
"it's too soon to tell,Serena,"Darien replied."I only hope that these coins Eric's got in his bag are  
enough to pay for this meal."  
Darien then noticed an unhappy look in Serena's eyes.  
"Oh,Darien!What if we can't get home?I'll never see my family,my friends . . . worst of all . . .  
I-I_I'll miss out on my games,my snacks,my . . . my . . ."  
Serena began to bawl at this point,much to Eric's chagrin.  
"Oh,brother!I thought Sheila was a crybaby sometimes,but this Serena is too much!"Eric complained.  
"Take it easy on her,Eric."Presto said.  
Darien,for his part,tried to comfort Serena,with little sucess.  
"Whether you like it or not,Eric,"Diana said."We're stuck with these two,especially her.And since we  
have no way of finding out where Hank and Sheila are . . ."  
A loud commotion interrupted Diana.The six youngsters sped out of the tavern and saw what  
appeared to be an armored woman firing beams from her eyes.Those beams turned everything  
they hit into stone.For this was Jyldah's power.  
"Something's going on!"Darien exclaimed."Follow me!"  
"If I didn't know better,"Eric mused aloud."I'd say this guy's getting to be like Hank!"  
The six stood face to face with Jyldah,who eyed them in a cold manner.  
"Well,"Jyldah said."How amusing!You six against me!"Then she began to grin very evilly. 


	6. V

V  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four Sailor Scouts were already confronting Fyros,who with each swipe of his claw like hands,  
swept anything that stood in his path away.When he saw them he licked his chops,then began  
to laugh.  
"Come and get me,why don't you?"Fyros taunted.  
"Try this on for size!"Sailor Mars exclaimed."MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
She then unleashed a fireball at Fyros.However,he managed to avoid it.  
"Trying to barbecue me,huh?"Said Fyros."You'll have to do better than that!"  
"We intend to!"Sailor Jupiter declared,for now it was her turn to deal with this monstrosity."JUPITER  
THUNDER BLAST!"She then fired a lightning bolt at the Seedran,however he avoided it.Sailor   
Mercury began to realize that this was more than the four of them could handle,so she reached   
into her communicator and contacted Luna.  
"Luna,"she said."This is Sailor Mercury.Come in!"  
Back at the temple,Luna noticed a beeping which came from a small device.Sheila and Artemis   
watched as she flipped the device's cover.In it,there was a tiny screen.Sailor Mercury's face  
was on that screen.  
"I read you,"said Luna."What's going on?"  
"We're facing some sort of monster,"said Sailor Mercury."See if you can find Darien.We may need . . ."  
Sailor Mercury's call was interrupted by a blow from Fyros.  
"Amy and the others,"Sheila said."They need help,don't they?Well,like it or not,I guess  
I'll have to do the job."  
"You're right,Sheila,"Luna said."We haven't got a moment to lose.You know how to do this,don't you?  
Hold out the pendant . . ."  
Sheila then said,"Then I call out,'MOON CRYSTAL POWER'!"  
At that moment,Sheila felt her garb changing.Once the metamorphosis was over,she knew  
she had became a whole ne person.  
For all intents and purposes,Sheila was now Sailor Moon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You say this cloak can make me invisible?"Serena asked.  
"That's right,Serena."Presto replied."All you have to do is draw up the hood."  
"Never mind all that"Eric bellowed.He was using his shield to block Jyldah's eyebeams and prevent   
the group from being turned into stone."If you guys don't wanna be turned into lawn ornaments,I  
suggest that we scatter!"  
No sooner had the group done so,than Jyldah was setting her sights on Uni.  
"Oh no you don't!"Bobby yelled."You're not turning Uni into a statue!"  
So saying,Bobby slammed his club into the ground,causing the ground to shake so hard,Jyldah  
lost her balance and fell down.  
"Woooaaahhhhhh!"Unfortunately for Serena,she fell down as well.  
Ooooohhh,this isn't good."She muttered.  
Darien was already firing energy arrows from the bow,but Jyldah managed to get up and evade  
them,but before she could fire her eyebeams at Darien,Diana got him out of the way.  
"Thanks,"Darien said.  
"Don't mention it,"Diana replied.  
Presto managed to take his hat and a few gestures.  
"Alakadabra,Abrakazam . . ."  
But before Presto could finish his incantation,the hat had produced a simple burlap sack."Oh,man!"He  
grumbled.  
"Hold it,Presto!"Serena exclaimed as she rose up.She then took the sack from Presto's hand."This  
could come in handy!"Serena then drew up the cloak's hood and vanished,only to reappear behind   
Jyldah.Serena then put the sack over Jyldah's head.  
"Nice going,Serena!"Darien said."That should buy us a few minutes!"  
"For what?"Asked Eric."To do what?To write down our wills?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On a nearby hill overlooking the village,Venger and Shadowdemon,observed the situation below.  
"This female in armor fighting Dungeon Master's pupils has you concerned,master?"Shadowdemon  
asked.  
"Not her,"Venger replied."But the one who sent her."  
"I . . . do not understand."  
"She has power,true.But her power is nothing compared to that of the one who summoned her.  
Oh yes,Shadowdemon,she was summoned."  
Turning away,Venger then said,"Come,Shadowdemon.We have plans to make."  
And with that they left.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	7. VI

VI  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There seemed to be nothing more the Sailor Scouts could do against Fyros.For all their efforts,the most they  
did was slow him down.  
"Is that the best you can do?"He demanded."I'm not impressed."  
"Hold it right there!"  
Everyone turned as they heard a voice ring out.The Scouts were surprised to see Sheila wearing Sailor Moon's  
outfit.  
"Is that Sheila?"Sailor Mars asked.  
"It . . . it must be."Replied Sailor Venus.  
"I must say,"Sailor Jupiter said."She doesn't look half bad."  
"I hope she can handle herself,"said Sailor Mercury.  
Sheila/Sailor Moon drew a deep breath and then . . .  
"In the name of the moon,"she said,"You're to be punished!"  
Fyros then leaped.Fortunately,Sheila/Sailor Moon managed to get out of the way.  
"Oh,I wish I had my cloak!"She thought to herself.  
Fyros then prepared to leap at Sheila/Sailor Moon again.She shut her eyes.Then . . .   
T-ZING!   
When she opened her eyes again,she saw a red rose imbedded in Fyros' chest.It was thrown by a figure   
dressed in black standing on top of a nearby streetlamp whom the Scouts recognized as Tuxedo Mask.  
"I believe it's time for all of you to finish him off,"he said."I know you can do it."  
Sheila/Sailor Moon took off her tiara and hurled it at Fyros.  
"MOON TIARA GO!"  
The Scouts saw what she intended to do and joined in.  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
"MERCURY BUBBLE CRASH!"  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!"  
One by one,each Scout's power combined with the tiara.It was too much for Fyros.In a moment,he was gone.All  
five Scouts cheered as a small sphere appeared where Fyros stood,only to turn to ash.Now that the Seedran's  
menace was over,Sailor Venus got a good look at the black garbed figure as he leaped down from the  
streetlamp.  
"Wait a minute!"She said."Since when does Tuxedo Mask have blonde hair?"  
"Blonde hair?"Sheila/Sailor Moon asked.She then went up to the masked figure."Hank?Is that you?"  
He first took off the top hat and then the white mask,revealing a face Sheila had seen so many  
times.It was indeed Hank.  
"Sheila?"He asked.  
"Oh,Hank!"She ran up to him and hugged him."I'm so happy to see you!"  
After a while he spoke again.  
"I'm glad to see you too.One thing,though,what are you doing in that outfit?"  
"Well,I could ask the same thing of you,"Sheila said."But that doesn't matter.You're here!That's all that counts."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From her hidden base,Kazyne watched the whole thing through a spherical screen.After seeing Fyros destroyed,  
she turned the screen off.  
"Whoever these Sailor Scouts are,"she said."They will rue the day they interfered with this mission."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jyldah had manged to remove the sack from her head and the six youngsters looked for something,  
anything that would help them.It was then that Serena had noticed a mirror which was apparently  
being sold on a stand nearby.She then recalled how,upon what seemed to be a lifetime ago,she   
managed to trick one of Queen Beryl's monsters into using its beam against its own reflection.  
"Diana!"Serena called out."Didn't that Dungeon Master guy say something about reflections?"  
"That's right!"Diana replied."He said,'Upon reflection,an obstacle may be removed'!"  
"Well,check this out!"Serena said as she showed the mirror to Diana.Darien saw what was going  
on and instantly realized what Serena had in mind.  
"I'll cover you!"He said as he fired an energy arrow which wrapped itself around Jyldah's eyes.  
"Are you sure this will work,Serena?"Presto asked.  
"It's got to!"Serena answered as Darien held the mirror and Serena stood in front of it.She began to   
hope against hope yet wondering if this scheme would suceed.Amy-Sailor Mercury-was better at planning  
than Serena was,but this was all she could come up with so . . .  
"Hey,witch!"  
Jydah turned,the blazing blindfold gone,and saw Serena.  
"Yeah,I'm talking to you,you fashion disaster!Come and get me if you can!"Serena then pulled down  
the lower eyelid of her right eye and stuck out her tongue.Needless to say,that angered the  
armored Seedran.As Jyldah rushed forward,her eyes began to glow.Serena pulled up the cloak's  
hood and vanished,leaping away just as Jyldah fired her eyebeam,which hit the mirror,reflecting it  
to Jyldah herself.As a result,Jyldah wound up turning to stone.  
"Allow me,"Darien said as he fired an energy arrow at the stone statue which used to be Jyldah.Once  
the arrow hit,it shattered,then it became a small sphere which turned to ash.  
"I knew it!"Darien exclaimed."This wasn't a living being at all!Whatever it was,it was sent by  
someone very powerful."  
"But who?"Diana asked."I mean,it's not Venger's style."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vardos watched the whole thing on a sphere not unlike Kazyne's.He was not pleased at all.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	8. VII

VII  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the temple,Hank was explaining how he got to be on Earth.  
"When I woke up,"he said,"I found myself in a bed on an apartment.Quite frankly,I didn't understand  
how I got there.Eventually I realized that I had been taken from the Realm to Earth.I was walking  
around when I heard a commotion.As soon as I rushed over to its source,I felt a change come  
over me.I suddenly wore a tuxedo and had a mask over my face.For some reason,I knew . . .  
well,from what you girls told me about this Darien guy and his alter ego,I somehow had his  
abilities.Anyway,to make a long story short,I went and saw you girls,leapt to the top of the  
streetlamp,and the rest is history."  
Lita eyed Hank intensely.  
"Hhhmmm.He reminds me of my old boyfriend,"Lita said.   
"Every guy reminds you of your old boyfriend,"said Mina.  
"I just realized something,"Amy said.  
"What is it,Amy?"Asked Sheila.  
"If what happened to you,"Amy said,"also happened to Hank,then somehow you two traded places  
with Darien and Serena."  
"Which means,"Sheila said,"they're in the Realm."  
"But how?Or why?"Hank asked.  
"I wish I knew,"Amy said."I do know this,until we can find some way to reach the Realm,it looks like  
you're stuck with us.For now,I better find a way to explain why Serena isn't here to her family."  
Some time later,Hank and Sheila were walking down the neighborhood.  
"I miss Bobby and the others,"Sheila said."I hope they're all right."  
"Don't worry,Sheila.We'll find our way back to them somehow,"said Hank."In the mean time we   
might as well get used to being back on Earth,even if it is on an unfamiliar city."  
"I hope you're right,Hank,"Sheila said."I hope you're right."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the six young adventurers manged to finish breakfast,after the seedran's attack was dealt with,  
four of them were adressing the two newcomers.  
"I must admit,"Diana said,"you two weren't half bad at all."  
"Thanks,Diana,"Darien said.  
"Well,"Serena said,"You've gotta admit,it was pretty clever of me to figure out how to finish that  
no good monstrosity."  
"Swell,"said Eric."Pat yourself in the back,why don't you.You just got lucky,that's all."  
At that,Serena started to get uptight.  
"What do you mean,lucky?"Serena asked.She and Eric then began to argue.Darien,Diana,Presto,  
Bobby and Uni watched this verbal match in progress.  
"This could take a while,"Presto said and the others agreed.  
Some time afterwards,in a small forest beyond Stone Gully,Serena and Darien were by themselves  
while the others made camp.  
"Darien?"Serena asked.  
"Yes,Serena?"  
"Dungeon Master said that we took the place of the two who were supposed to be here,"Serena said,"that  
means Hank and Sheila.Does that mean that she's Sailor Moon now?"  
"I guess so,"Darien said.  
"And that Hank guy is Tuxedo Mask now,isn't he?"  
"Most likely."  
"Well,this is getting out of hand,"Serena said."I realize they,like us,had no choice in the matter,but why?"  
"Trust me,Serena,"said Darien."We'll find out why and how soon enough and when we do,we'll find a way  
to put things right,you'll see."  
"Oh,Darien."Serena said as she embraced him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coming up : THE EPILOGUE!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. EPILOGUE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EPILOGUE  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
(Author's note:The following is a summary of what I'd like to call the HEART OF LIGHT saga which,for the  
purposes of SM continuity,takes place between the Doom Tree and Nega Moon sagas,which is why Rini  
has not shown up yet.This summary contains spoilers.  
So now,without further ado . . .)  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[S  
[P  
[O  
[I  
[L  
[E  
[R  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[S  
[P  
[A  
[C  
[E  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
[  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For almost a month or two,the Sailor Scouts,led by Sheila as Sailor Moon and aided by Hank as Tuxedo Mask,faced  
every seedran Kazyne could throw at them.In the Realm,the Young Ones,with Darien the Ranger and   
Serena the Thief,besides facing everything from assorted monsters,evildoers and the like,to say nothing of Venger  
himself,they also had to deal with Vardos' seedrans.Eventually,Kazyne had managed to claim half of the Heart of   
Light,then she opened a portal to the Realm.Of course,the Scouts,Sheila,Hank,Luna and Artemis followed.As it  
turned out,the Young Ones were in the area when the Scouts entered the Realm.After a very interesting reunion  
(beginning with Bobby and Sheila hugging each other,after which she,Hank,Serena and Darien noticed what had  
happened to them,followed by an argument between Eric and Sailor Mars,a conversation between Sailor Mercury  
and Presto and one between Diana and Sailor Jupiter,not to mention Uni's curiosity about Luna and Artemis.),both  
group's compared notes.Meanwhile,Venger,who had faced Vardos several times,had not been prepared for Kazyne's  
arrival.after showing Vardos her half of the Heart of Light,unbeknowst to them,Venger realized that he could use  
the Heart to rid himself of Tiamat.Zedath decided there and then to join Vardos and Kazyne at the Realm,nearly  
exhausting himself bringing his tower.As Venger,with Shadowdemon's aid,fought Zedath,who had Vardos and  
Kazyne at his side,Serena,using Sheila's cloak,managed to obtain Kazyne's half of the Heart.Afterwards,Dungeon  
Master showed up,giving both groups a typically cryptic clue as to the location of the second half,which led them to  
the island of Lyandi.There the second half was found.Again Dungeon Master showed up,telling them that Venger,  
Zedath,Vardos and Kazyne were on their way.He then revealed to both groups that only by healing,that is,putting  
the Heart back together,making it whole,could things go back to normal,and it was up to Sheila,Serena,Hank and  
Darien to help heal it.It took the combined efforts of both the other Sailor Scouts and the Young Ones to prevent  
the combined forces of Venger and Zedath from reaching the Heart.Once the Heart was made whole,Serena was  
Sailor Moon again,Darien was again Tuxedo Mask,and Hank and Sheila were again the Ranger and Thief,  
respectively.It was then that the restored Heart of Light had to be brought to its proper place and it was up to the  
Sailor Scouts to take it there,which is what they did.When the five girls,the two cats and the caped adventurer went  
off,Zedath,along with Vardos and Kazyne,followed,leaving the reunited Young Ones and Venger behind.  
Venger flew off on his nightmare,frustrated at not being able to grab the Heart.As he left,he vowed to capture the  
Young Ones' weapons another day.Just as Zedath and his two minions were about to reach the Scouts,they  
combined their powers to send the three evildoers to the Darkzone,from which they would never escape.Once the   
Heart of Light was in its proper place,the six humans and two felines were returned to Earth to resume their lives.  
In the Realm,once the Young Ones had returned to the mainland thanks to a huge flying carpet provided by  
Presto,they wondered if the Sailor Scouts had suceeded in their mission.Dungeon Master appeared to assure them  
that they did so,much to their relief.  
  
Thus both Earth and the Realm were saved,and both groups were pleased that things were as they should be.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END 


End file.
